Warriors:The Movie
by Thunderflame-chan
Summary: A combo of the 1st 6 books!Watch what's on set and behind the scenes on Warriors:The Movie!Might do another after!Inspired by Angela-Dream Hagai's Warriors movie story!
1. Starting the movie and Hiring a Firepaw!

Ok,this is my interpretation of what the first series of Warriors books movie would be like.There's probably gonna be 2 or 3,each 1 based off a Warriors series.This is the filming of everything in the movie.Some lines might not b accurate cuz i don't have the books.I just check them out from the library.Enjoy!And please don't flame!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Warriors books,Erin Hunter does.Literally,I don't even have the books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorden:OK PLACES EVERYONE WE NEED TO START FILMING THE COMMERCIAL!

Graypaw:Why?We haven't even started the dang movie!

Jorden:-listening to music-LISTEN UP!MY HEART WILL!OPEN UP AND SPLASH ABOUT!

Bluestar:OMG who the hell is that singing?!

Jorden:-shuts off music-Me.Your director.

-everyone just sits there,staring.-

Lionheart:That...was...you?

Jorden:Yes...

Everyone:THAT WAS AWESOME! -everyone claps-

Jorden:Thank you!Thank you!Now back to the movie please?

Everyone:Ok!

Jorden:PLACES PEOPLE!Err...cats.And...ACTION!

Smudge:You're not going into the woods are you Rusty?

Rusty:Just for a look.

Smudge:But it's dangerous out there!I heard there's wild cats that eat rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on the bones!

Announcer Guy:Rusty is just an ordinary kittypet,who longs to find what's on the other side of the fence. -Rusty jumps on fence- But when he gets what he wants,it's not what he expected.

-Rusty jumps off fence,walks a bit and stalks a mouse and it runs away,and is bowled over by Graypaw and they start fighting-

Graypaw:You fought well for a kittypet!

Jorden:OK CUT!

Graypaw:Why?!

Jorden:'Cause we're changin' scenes stupid! -glares at Graypaw- You're starting to get on my nerves.

Graypaw:-mumbling- Fine.

Jorden:OK EVERYONE PLACES! –everyone gets in position-AND...ACTION!

Bluestar:Rusty,would you like to join ThunderClan?

Jorden:CUT!

Lionheart:What now?!It was right before my line!

Jorden:I need to hire a new Firepaw.No wait.-thinks of a plan- I just need a "stunt double" for him.We need an auditions sign.Someone please put one outside the studio!

-Tigerclaw and Darkstripe put a HUGE auditions sign outside the studio-

Jorden:Thank you.

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe:-hearts in there eyes-Your welcome...-they go into dreamland-

Jorden:Um hello guys wake up!-waves hand in front of their faces-

T&D:What?Oh,sorry!

Jorden:Ok then...why don't we start the actual movie?

Everyone:Ok!

Jorden:Ok so let's start with Rusty in the house thinking how wonderful it would be to live in the woods.

Firepaw:But there's cats outside waiting to audition to be my stunt double!

Jorden:Oh ya...when then let's start the friggin' auditions!Who's first?

Cats that are auditioning:ME!!

Jorden:Hmm let's start with...you.-points at cat with weird comb over and sunglasses-

Sandpaw:Oh boy this should be interesting.

Auditioning cat #1:I'm gonna rap!

Firepaw:Oh jeez it's gonna be some lamo rapper that's my stunt double he IS NOT gonna be it i'll tell u that right now.

Auditioning cat #1:Here I go!-does cheesy rap from Hannah Montana-

Jorden:What...the...hell was that?!

Auditioning cat #1:My rap!

Jorden:You like stole that cheesy friggin' rap from Hannah Montana.Now what's your name again?Cause u definitely don't look anything like Firepaw.

Auditioning cat #1:Bra- i mean...uhh...

Jorden:IT'S YOU!YOU LITTLE SNEAK BRAMBLECLAW!GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW DON'T MAKE ME USE MY TORTURE STICK!

Brambleclaw:NOOO!!NOT THE TORTURE STICK!!-runs away-

Firepaw:Well that worked.

Jorden:Yes it did so ok WHO'S NEXT!?

-cats audition for several hours-

Ravenpaw:Finally the last one.

Jorden:THANK GOD!!

Last auditioning cat:Hello i'll be your stunt double.

Jorden:YOU'RE HIRED!

Firepaw:Hey I know you!You're the copy of that other Firepaw!

Firepaw #2:So does it matter?

Firepaw:Yes because YOU'RE GONNA GET ME FIRED YOU STUPID ITDIOTIC FURBALL!!

Graypaw:Wow I've never seen him so mad!

-the 2 Firepaw's are fighting-

Firepaw:-pretty pink painted nail breaks-OW I BROKE A NAIL!

Firepaw #2:Who cares!?-goes back to fighting-

Jorden:OK STOP!!

Graypaw:-has popcorn bag in paws-Aww I just got popcorn it was getting to the good part!

Jorden:-ignores Graypaw-Ok Firepaw you're fired!Firepaw number 2 you're hired as full-time Firepaw!

Firepaw #2:YAY!

Firepaw:I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!!IT WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG!!I SWEAR I WILL GET REVENGE!

Jorden:Right...good luck with that.Ok so BACK TO THE MOVIE PEOPLE!!-cats stare at her-I MEANT CATS!!-cats get in position-God everyone's a freakin' critic.AND...ACTION!

New Firepaw:And...CUT!

Jorden:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG NOW!?

New Firepaw:Nothing.I need to groom.

Jorden:OH MY FREAKIN' GOD WE NEED TO ACTUALLY START THE MOVIE YOU KNOW!

New Firepaw:But I need to look good.Not that I already don't.-takes out mirror and smiles at himself and Sandpaw faints and cats agree with him-

Jorden:Oh my god...someone tell me what time is it?

Bluetar:Noon

Jorden:WHAT!?WE'VE BEEN WORKING 15 STRAIGHT HOURS AND NOTHING'S DONE BECAUSE OFGRAYPAW!?

Graypaw:HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Jorden:EXACTLY!IT'S THE NEW FIREPAW'S FAULT TOO!

New Firepaw:What did I do!?

Jorden:NOTHING!THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!WE'RE WASTING VALUABLE TIME HERE!!LET'S CHASE THEM!-all cats agree except Sandpaw-

Sandpaw:NO DON'T CHASE MY BELOVED FIREPAW!

Firepaw:Thank you Sandpaw!

Jorden:EVERYONE GOT YOUR TORTURE STICKS!?

Everyone:CHECK!

Jorden:THEN LET'S GO!!

-everyone chases Graypaw and the new Firepaw around the state 20 times and Graypaw and the new Firepaw collapse-

Everyone:YAY!!

Jorden:Ok everyone go to your rooms and SLEEP!!You'll need it for tomorrow.

Dustpaw:Why what's tomorrow?

Jorden:President's Day.

New Firepaw:Oh god a holiday.But what's a president?

Jorden:You'll find out...-grins evilly-

Graypaw:I HAVE A VERY REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!!

Jorden:SHUT UP AND GO SLEEP!Goodnight...-grins evilly again as door closes-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well hope you Enjoyed!I was inspired by Angel of All Ecos to do this!Mine is a combo of the 1st 6 books instead though!What will happen on President's Day?Will there be more torturing?R&R please!Note:Jorden is me cause that's my name and YES i'm a girl.No questions asked.

Brambleclaw:I have one.

Me:NO!!-takes out torture stick-

Brambleclaw:NOOO!!CURSE YOU AND YOUR TORTURE STICK!!

Me:This is fun!-runs after him-


	2. President's Day!

ello! sorry it took so long,but i've been REALLY busy!so here's the President's Day chapter!no flames please!

Disclaimer:i don't own the Warriors books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorden:Ok everyone see you later!

Firepaw:Where are you going?

Jorden:School!Go figure they give us school on a holiday they are weird.Graypaw is in charge!Bye!

Graypaw:-grins evily-heh heh heh...

-several hours later-

Jorden:-stares at mess-OMG WHAT HAPPENED!?

Sandpaw:Well Graypaw had us chase Firepaw and we chased him around the U.S. 28 times and-

Jorden:GRAYPAW!COME HERE!-grumbles-This is what I get for leaving Graypaw in charge.

Graypaw:What?

Jorden:EVERYONE GOT YOUR TORTURE STICKS!?

-everyone takes out torture sticks-

Jorden:THEN LET'S GO!!

-they chase Graypaw all the way to England and back 47 times-

Jorden:Ok!Now it's time for PRESIDENT'S DAY!

Firepaw:What's a president?

Jorden:It's sorta like a leader except he or she doesn't dictate everything.And we're gonna have a PRESIDENT LOOK A LIKE CONTEST!-takes out book of president's-LOOK THROUGH HERE AND DECIDE WHICH ONE YOU WANNA BE!THE PRIZE IS A SPECIAL SURPRISE IT'S REALLY COOL!

Firepaw:I'm gonna be Lincoln!

Ravenpaw:Idk i'm not participating.

Jorden:Well TOO BAD!Ok get your costume's together!

-everyone gets costume's on-

Jorden:TIME FOR JUDGING!-Stacy London appears out of nowhere and so does Jorden's friend Allison-

Stacy London:What am I doing here?

Jorden:Judging a president look a like contest.

Allison:Ok but that doesn't explain WHAT _I'M_ DOING HERE!

Jorden:Because I'm gonna send you to you-know-who's house and find out if he likes me!And if you refuse I'll have my crew CHASE YOU WITH TORTURE STICKS!-everyone gets out torture sticks-

Allison:Ok byebye.-disappears-

Jorden:Ok back to the contest!-Jorden and Stacy look at everyone until they reach Graypaw-

Stacy London:OH MY GOD HE LOOKS JUST LIKE HIM!

Graypaw:I look like who?

Jorden:THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!

Graypaw:Yes but WHO DO I LOOK LIKE!?

Jorden and Stacy:YOU WIN BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE GEORGE BUSH!

Graypaw:Who?I just threw this costume together unintentionally.

-Jorden and Stacy stare in disbelief-

Jorden:O...M...G...

Graypaw:Ok back to the prize now?

Jorden:Right.You're prize is...-dramatic pause- THE CHANCE TO CLAW OUT THE EYES OF ANY PRESIDENT YOU WANT!!So,who do you choose?

Graypaw:GEORGE BUSH!!

Jorden:THEN LET'S GO!!

-everyone goes to the White House-

Graypaw:Hello George Bush I'm gonna SCRATCH OUT YOUR EYES NOW!!

George Bush:OH MY GOD A TALKING CAT!-faints-

-Graypaw claws out his eyes-

Jorden:LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!!

-everyone runs as fast as they can back to the studio-

Jorden:THAT WAS CLOSE!Bye Stacy!

Stacy:Bye!

Jorden:Ok,so why doesn't everyone rest some more?I'm tired myself,so i'm going home.Goodnight!

Everyone:Goodnight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok just so every1 knows I'M NOT AGAINST GEORGE BUSH!I just thought it'd be really funny for that 2 happen!Next chapter'll be out soon!once again,this was inspired by Angel of all Ecos story!BibI's!


	3. boredom,CanobeLakePark,and AmericanIdol

Ello again!This chapter well,we don't really know what happens XD.And today I get to buy the Warriors Field Guide YAY!!!!

Firepaw:Oh god another book.

Me:SHUT UP.Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graypaw:I'm bored.-is hanging upside down in a chair-

Firepaw:Me too.-is doing the same thing-

Jorden:Who wants to just get on with the dang movie?

Everyone:Me.

Jorden:Ok then let's start shooting.And...action.

-scene is Rusty's dream of catching the mouse and the twolegs putting food in his bowl wake him up-

Jorden:Cut.

Firepaw:Why?

Jorden:Cause I'm bored WHO WANTS TO GO TO CANOBE LAKE PARK?!

Everyone:ME!

-bus appears-

Firepaw:Um Jorden you sure you can drive this thing?

Jorden:No.BUT ALL THE MORE FUN!I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE!YA WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-starts driving to Canobe Lake Park and they get there just fine-

Bluestar:OMG WHAT THE HELL!?WE ALMOST GOT PULLED OVER LIKE A DOZEN TIMES!!

Jorden:Not so loud!Do you want to get caught?Let's go in now!-they run in when no one's looking-Oh ya did I mention it's sort of a water park?LET'S GO ON THE LOG RIDE!

Everyone:YEAH!-they go on log ride and get a bit wet-

Tigerclaw:THAT WAS AWSOME DUDE!-people stare at him-I mean...meow?

Jorden:Ok LET'S GO ON THE BOSTON TEA PARTY RIDE!

Sandpaw:What the Boston whatever ride you're talkin' bout?

Jorden:You'll see!-takes them to Boston Tea Party Ride-

Firepaw:OMG THIOS LOOKS AWESOME!

-they go on ride and get soaked-

Everyone:AWSOME GO AGAIN GO AGAIN!-people star at them-uhh...meow?-they all start randomly meowing-

Jorden:Hey so WHO WANTS TO GO CRASH AMERICAN IDOL!

Everyone:ME!!!!

-they fly on an airplane to Hollywood-

Jorden:THERE IT IS!-they run inside-

Ryan Seacrest:It's time for American-is cut off by screaming she-cats-

She-cats:WE LOVE YOU RYAN SEACREST!-they chase Ryan off the stage-

Jorden:OK,so IT'S TIME FOR AMERICAN IDOL!!-theme song plays-tonight is different as you can tell.THE TOP 24 AREN'T SINGING!ALL THE WARRIOR CATS ARE!WE START TONIGHT WITH FIREPAW!-Firepaw walks on stage-

Sandpaw:-chanting-FIREPAW!FIREPAW!FIREPAW!FIREPAW!

Firepaw:-singing-I HATE YOU YOU HATE ME BARNEY'S STUCK UP IN A TREE!WITH KNICK KNACK PATTY WHACK GIVE A DOG A BONE!SORRY KIDS!BARNEY'S NEVER COMING HOME!-stops singing-AND THAT'S CAUSE HE'S DEAD!

Sandpaw:NOOOO BARNEY CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF BARNEY!!!!!!!!!-runs away-

Firepaw:SANDPAW WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!-runs after her-

Jorden:Ok then.Graypaw's turn!

Graypaw:-starts singing Get'cha Head in the Game-

Jorden:Randy?

Randy:I gotta go with no dawg.

Jorden:Paula?

Paula:Sorry honey no.

Jorden:And Simon.

Simon:You were horrible!No!

Graypaw:EVERYONE HATES ME!!!!-runs away-

Jorden:Ok next up is Bluestar!

Bluestar:-starts singing There's Gotta be More to Life-

Jorden:Randy?

Randy:Yes all the way dawg!

Jorden:Paula?

Paula:Yes that's a definite yes!

Jorden:And once again Simon.

Simon:I'm gonna go with yes.

Bluestar:YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!-walks off stage with tail high-

Jorden:Next is...oh god,Tigerclaw.-complete silence as Tigerclaw walks on stage and I go get the other cats-HEY YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS IT'S TIGERCLAW SINGING!-the cats all come rushing in-

Tigerclaw:Hey where's Darkstripe?I'm doing a duet with him!

-everyone's mouths drop open-

Jorden:What...the...hell?

Darkstripe:Here I am!-joins Tigerclaw on stage and they start singing Far Away-

Jorden:Ran-is cut off by judges-

Judges:NO!-lights suddenly go out-

Jorden:All right Graypaw stop messing with the light switch.

Graypaw:The light switch is way over there and I'm right next to Firepaw and you!-lights come on and Firepaw is gone-OMG FIREPAW IS GONE!

Jorden:THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!!!!!

Voice:Heh heh heh.

Jorden:Hi old Firepaw.

Old Firepaw:How'd you know it was me?

Jorden:Cause you're the only person who'd interrupt our American Idol episode!SECURITY!-security takes old Firepaw away-

Old Firepaw:I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Graypaw:Glad that's over.Let's get back to the show!

Jorden:-talks to producer-WE WERE ON COMMERCIAL THE ENTIRE TIME!?OMG!!!!-theme plays and the show is back on and Jorden runs to the stage-Ok!Now time for some more Auditions!-Lionheart,Spottedleaf,and Sandpaw make it and Dustpaw,Ravenpaw,and Whitestorm don't-Ok so only 2 cats are left!Goldenflower and Frostfur!Who will make it?

Goldenflower:-starts singing Tied Together with a Smile-

Frostfur:-starts singing Behind These Hazel Eyes-

Jorden:So judges,who moves on to the next round?

Judges:GOLDENFLOWER!

Goldenflower:Thank you!Thank you!

Frostfur:WHAT THE HELL!?-jumps at Simon-

Jorden:-takes Frostfur off Simon and he has bunch of scratches and 2 black eyes-FROSTFUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?SECURITY!-Security drags Frostfur out of the building-

Frostfur:I WILL JOIN THE OLD FIREPAW AND GET MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jorden:Ok byebye until next week on AMERICAN IDOL!-her and cats run as fast as they can to studio-THAT WAS CLOSE!And now we need a new Frostfur.Well,let's just go sleep like we do at the end of everyday.Goodnight!

Everyone:Goodnight!-everyone collapses and falls asleep-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it!And the old Firepaw isn't done yet!He'll come when you least expect it!Though he won't do a good job XD.BibI's!


	4. KillingFirepaw,andfindingoutaboutWalMart

Ok so i've been really busy and i Tanfeather KEPT BUGGING ME-glares at Tanfeather-XD,so now i'm typing chapter 4.part was originally was gonna be a separate story,but i said"Whatever i'll just make it part of this story!"No flames please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorden :Chocolate. Ok let's start the movie!

Firepaw:Why'd you say chocolate?

Jorden: Idk I felt like it.PLACES PEOPLE!-cats stare at her-YOU ALL KNOW I MEAN YOU GUYS BY NOW! AND...ACTION!

Rusty: -is dreaming of hunting, woken up by twolegs putting food in his bowl-

Jorden: CUT!

Firepaw: WHY!?

Jorden: Cause of this! COME ON IN TANFEATHER!

-Tanfeather walks in-

Firepaw: OH GOD NOT YOU!

Tanfeather: Shut up! Kiss my but and ello!

Firepaw: OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Jorden: SHUT UP-throws shoe at Firepaw-

Firepaw:-sulks in corner-

Jorden: EMO FIREPAW

2 Girls: HAHA

Tanfeather:-comes at Firepaw w/t a machine gun- Chick chick BOOM!

Jorden: XD

Tanfeather: Totally! XD

Firepaw:-dies and comes back to life-

Jorden: WHAT THE HECK!?

Tanfeather:-shoots him with a gun that kills Firepaw and only him permanently! Bye bye Firepaw! Chick, Chick, BOOM!!

Firepaw:-dies-

Jorden: YAY he's dead!

Squirrelflight: Hi i love u Tanfeather!

Tanfeather:-Punches Squirrelflight!-

Squirrelflight: OWWWWWWWWWW!

Squirrelflight:-Mutters-I hate u!!

Tanfeather: U 2 U 2!

Tanfeather: Giant XD.**  
**  
**  
**Firepaw: OMG WTFITS THE GIANT ex dee.

Jorden:-talking to Firepaw-You suck

Firepaw:AND NOW IT SPONED AND NOW THERES 5 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-head blows up in a bloody mess-

Firepaw's Head: OMG ATTAK OF THE XD's OMG WTF I JUST SAID XD OMG I SAID IT AGAIN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -Tanfeather crushes his head with her foot-

Jorden: wtf!? Poor Firepaw! NOT! HAHA!

Tanfeather: Yeah!

-both girls laughing-

Sandpaw: FIREPAW NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Bluestar: Ok I think they forgot us.

Jorden: Ok people or cats or whatev we didn't forget you but guess what WE'RE GOING TO WALMART!

Graypaw: Wall what?

Tanfeather: A store.

Ravenpaw: Ok wtf's a store?

Jorden: A place where u can buy stuff besides we need props and sometimes you can buy food if you good to a Super Walmart.

All Cats: YAY WALMART!!

Tanfeather:-whispering-Should we tell them how crowded it usually is and stuff like that?

Jorden: NAH

-both girls laugh-

Graypaw: Why are you laughing?

Tanfeather: You'll see.

All Cats: WHEN!?

2 Girls: TOMORROW!

All Cats: AWWWWWWWW!!

Jorden: Well go sleep and if you dream of hunting a wood mouse in Walmart we'll let you spend money!

All Cats: OK!!-all go sleep in trailers-

Tanfeather: Are we seriously?

Jorden: NOOOOOO!!

-both girls laugh again-

Jorden We should sleep ourselves cause we're gonna have our paws full tomorrow.

Tanfeather: Paws?

Jorden: I MEANT HANDS!

Tanfeather: Ok then...good night!-goes to trailer-

Jorden: Night!-goes to trailer also-

(What they don't know is all the cats we're listening in)

Graypaw:-yelling-WE DON'T GET TO REALLY SPEND MONEY!?-other cats cover his mouth-

Ravenpaw: Shut up!

Tigerclaw:-also yelling-I LOVED HER! I THOUGHT SHE WAS TRUTHFUL!-more cats cover his mouth-

Darkstripe: Get a hold of yourself! You're supposed to be the all mighty Tigerclaw!

Tigerclaw:-yelling through covered mouth-I DON'T CARE!

Graypaw:-mouth is uncovered-Let's just all go to frickin' bed.

-all agree-

All Cats:-mumbling to each other-Good frickin' night.

Ghost Firepaw: -muttering-They're SPEDs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, i meant 4 them 2 go 2 Walmart this chappie, but had 2 introduce Tanfeather! So next chappie! BibI's 4 now!


	5. The Raiding of Wal Mart

Ok

Ok! sry it took so long to update! here's the new chappie! some very strange stuff happens here...well read on to find out!Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorden: Ok peoples! -cats stare- OMG you cats have issues.-.-

Graypaw: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Tanfeather: Well with Firepaw dead because of me it's time to celebrate!

Bluestar: By doing what?

Jorden: Remember what I said last chapter?

Ravenpaw: That Firepaw is a SPED?

Jorden: NO and how the flip do you know what a SPED is?-evil stare-

Ravenpaw: I...um...I HATE COOKIES!-runs away-

Tanfeather: Well that was weird.

Jorden: Well at least he's SUPPOSED to run away with Graypaw in the movie. Ok so guess where we're going!?

Cats: MARKET BASKET!

Jorden and Tanfeather: -hits all cats on heads- NO YOU IDIOTS WAL MART!!

Cats: Ohh...

Tanfeather: Whatever lets just get going.

-all cats get in the back of an anonymous van that looks exactly like the one from Scooby Doo and the girls get in the front-

Dustpaw and Tigerclaw: CAN I DRIVE!?

Jorden: NO!

Dustpaw and Tigerclaw: Awwwwww man! Why!?

Tanfeather: Cause I am!

Jorden: HEY I NEVER SAID YOU COULD!

Tanfeather: YEAH BUT THE LAST TIME YOU DROVE YOU ALMOST GOT ARRESTED!! That, and I haven't gotten to yet.

Jorden: Fine.

-the five minute drive to Wal Mart takes only about 30 seconds due to Tanfeather's fast and crazy driving-

Bluestar: WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS WORSE THAN JORDEN'S DRIVING!! THIRTY FRIGGIN TIMES ALMOST OMG!!

Tanfeather: STFU!-knocks Bluestar out with a baseball bat- YOU'RE OUT! -grins-

Whitestorm: OMG WE'RE NOT EVEN IN WAL MART AND TANFEATHER KNOCKED SOMEONE OUT OMG OMG!! –freaks out-

Jorden: Gotta problem with that?-has baseball bat in hand-

Whitestorm: OH GOD NOW JORDEN'S GONNA KNOCK ME OUT OMG!!-freaks out more-

Tanfeather: Great we have a senior psycho on our hands!

Whitestorm: I AM NOT PSYCHO!! -goes psycho-

Jorden and Tf: Whatever.-leaves Whitestorm to be psycho-

Jorden: Ok so ONWARD INTO WAL MART!

-they all enter Wal Mart-

Bluestar: HOLY SHIT THIS COOL!!AND CROWDED!!

-people stare at the cats-

-the cats randomly start meowing-

Tanfeather: Whatever lets just go!!

-the go further in the store-

Graypaw: Oh look a gun! -takes gun off shelf- ohh shiny...

-Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus starts randomly playing-

Cinderpaw: Oh look!-picks up microphone and talks into it- A MICROPHONE! –everyone in the store covers their ears as Cinderpaw "attempts" to sing Last Christmas- LAST CHRISTMAS I LIKE GAVE YOU MY HEART BUT THEN THE NEXT DAY YOU LIKE GAVE IT AWAY BUT THIS YEAR SO I DON'T CRY I'M GONNA GIVE IT TO LIKE SOMEONE TOTALLY SPECIAL!! –gets thrown out of store- WHY I WAS SINGING TO FIREPAW IN HEAVEN BECAUSE HE GAVE MY HEART TO SANDPAW!! -cries-

Everyone: He did?

-everyone turns around as ghost Firepaw appears-

Ghost Firepaw: YO HOW'S IT GOIN'?

Sandpaw: YOU TOLD ME THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE IN YOUR LIFE BESIDES ME!!

Firepaw: That's cause there ain't my cute Sandie-wandie!

Sandpaw: DON'T YOU SANDIE-WANDIE ME FIREPAW!!-attacks him-

Jorden: Lets go to...ANYWHERE ELSE IN THE STORE!!

-all run away to the gardening section-

Ashpaw: Ohh what's this?-holding trowel- I wonder what it does!-a random cat bumps into him making him accidentally stab himself- NOOOO GOODBYE MY WONDERFUL COOKIES AND CAKE!-dies-

Brackenfur: What the Hell?!

Jorden: I do not know.

-all walk away-

Store Announcement Thingy: In five minutes the store will be closing. All people AND CATS please leave shortly! Thank you.

Everyone: DAMN TIME WENT BY FAST!

-everyone leaves-

Cinderpaw: FINALLY YOU ALL COME OUT MAYBE ONE OF YOUY WILL COMFORT ME IN MY SORROW AND-

Jorden and Tf: -throw shoes at Cinderpaw- PUT A SOCK IN IT!

Cinderpaw: -starts crying again-

Whitestorm: I am finally over what happened earlier.

Jorden: So you finally realize you are psycho?

Whitestorm: -pupils are suddenly dilated- I AM NOT PSYCHO!!I AM NOT PSYCHO AT ALL!!

Tanfeather: -picks Whitestorm up and throws him in the back of the van with the rest of the cats-

Bluestar: Oh God...

Jorden: -gets in front seat- Why do I think we're forgetting something?

Tanfeather: -gets into drivers seat- I don't know. Cause you're weird. –laughs-

Jorden: -laughs also- Well lets just go back and sleep.

Tanfeather: Ok.

-they drive back-

Jorden: Ok everyone go to bed.

Jorden and Tf: Good night!

All Cats: Good Night! –go to trailers and fall asleep-

xxxxxxx In Wal Mart xxxxxxx

Sandpaw: I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FIREPAW!! –keeps on attacking-

Firepaw: THE STORE IS CLOSED!! IT'S FRICKIN ELEVEN AT NIGHT!!CAN I GO BACK TO HEAVEN NOW!?

Sandpaw: Huh? The store is closed? –looks around and notices everything is dark as Firepaw flies up and away-

Firepaw: Ha ha! Byebye Sandpaw! -disappears-

Sandpaw: NOOOOOO!! I GOT LEFT BEHIND!! –breaks down and cries-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha ha told u strange stuff happens! Next chappie will cum A.S.A.I.P.C(As Soon As It Possibly Can)! Will Sandpaw b rescued? Will Whitestorm stop going crazy? WILL RAVENPAW LIKE COOKIES!? XD find out next chappie! ok, mayb not the cookies part...Byebye!


	6. Rescuing Sandpaw and Finally Filming

Ok, there's a very weird name and a very annoying girl involved in this chappie is all i'm gonna say...u have to read it 4 yourself! oh and Tanfeather will now b known as Lindsay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the Scooby Doo van XD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jorden: WAKE UP EVERYONE!! –checks watch- ITS TEN A.M.!!

All: -scream, jump outta bed, and go crazy-

Lindsay: STOP!

-everyone stops and drops everything-

Lindsay: -slaps forehead- I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY DROP EVERYTHING!!MY GOD!!

Graypaw: Oh, ok! -picks up pan with pancakes in it-

Jorden: Graypaw, why the hell are you making pancakes?

Graypaw: Cause I wanna make breakfast for everyone! -smiles-

Lindsay:-tries a pancake and then spits it out-- ICK THESE ARE HORRIBLE AND DISGUSTING!!

Graypaw: EVERYONE HATES ME!!-runs away crying as Ravenpaw comes back-

Ravenpaw: What the hell is that about?

Jorden: He thinks everyone hates him cause Lindsay don't like his pancakes.

Ravenpaw: Ohh ok.

Lionheart: Yo girlz!

Lindsay: -sighs- What Lionheart?

Lionheart: Ya'llz know dat da Sand-izzle is mizin' rite?

Jorden and Lindsay: WHAT!?

Jorden: Now I know why i thought we were missing something! We forgot Sandpaw!

Lionheart: See ya'llz latea!-walks away-

Lindsay: EVERYONE GET IN THE VAN! NOW!-the same van from yesterday appears-

-all cats get in the back-

-J and L get in the front-

Jorden: You drove last time so I get to drive.

Lindsay: Whatever does it really matter?

-it takes five long minutes to get to WalMart-

Bluestar: WOW WE DIDN'T EVEN GET PULLED OVER AT ALL!

Lindsay: Yeah that's cause Jorden drove SLOW.

Jorden: I was trying NOT to get pulled over!

Whitestorm: C'mon who cares?! Can we just go save my apprentice?

Lindsay: Yes Mr.Psycho we will.

Whitestorm: I AM NOT PSYCHO!!-goes psycho as usual-

-everybody walks quietly by him into WalMart-

Jorden: What the hell!?

-there's a crowd around something only about ten feet away-

Dustpaw: It's Sandpaw!

Everyone: -pushing through people- SANDPAW! SANDPAW!

-J and L get to her first-

Lindsay: -picks up Sandpaw- lets go.

Graypaw: -appears out of nowhere- PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR I HAVE A GUN! -points gun at people-

Lindsay: -whispering- Where'd he get the gun?

Jorden: -also whispering- I think he bought it yesterday.

WalMart Employee: Hey that's the gun that got stolen yesterday!

Jorden: Or I'm guessing he stole it.

Graypaw: -randomly starts shooting everything- FEAR ME!

J and L: RUN!!

-all run out of store and into van-

Jorden: -drives at super speed- Man that was close!

-the drive took about 3 seconds due to Jorden's super speed driving-

Jorden: ok why don't we do some more of the movie?

-all agree-

Jorden: -grins evilly- I have an idea. Lets do the part where Dustpaw and Sandpaw become warriors.

Dustpaw: Why?

Lindsay:-idea is whispered into ear and is now grinning evilly too- Oh you'll see. PLACES!

-everyone is in places-

J and L: ACTION!

Bluestar: Do you promise to uphold the warrior code..blah blah blah -is flipping though script- give your life for the Clan blah blah blah JUST SAY YES!

Sandpaw: Yes.

Dustpaw: Yessiree!

Bluestar: -glares at Dustpaw- then now i pronounce you husband and wife.

All of ThunderClan: HUH?

Bluestar: -correct line whispered in ear- Wha? Oh! now I give you your warrior names Dustpaw you will be Dustpelt and Sandpaw you will be Insanestorm.

All of ThunderClan: ...

Lindsay: JUST CHEER!

All of ThunderClan.: DUSTPELT! INSANESTORM! DUSTPELT! INSANESTORM! YAY!! -claps-

Jorden: CUT! Ok I really needed to film that so lets start where we left off! PLACES!

-nobody is sure where to go-

Lindsay: Where did we leave off?

Jorden: -looks in script- umm right where Graypaw pounces Firepaw.

Lindsay: But we don't have a Firepaw OR Graypaw right now. Firepaw went to the "happy place" and Graypaw went to the even "happier" place.

Jorden: Wait I know someone who could be Graypaw. –makes a call- Great! She'll be here in a while!

Lindsay: SHE'LL!?

??: I'M HERE!!

-strawberry blonde haired girl walks in-

Jorden: Hi Alexis.

Alexis: Hi everyone! -turns into gray cat-

Jorden: -whispering- I hate her but she was all I could think of.

Lindsay: -also whispering- I hate her too know she's too preppy.

Jorden: Ok Lindsay is gonna be directing now cause i'm gonna be Firepaw! –turns into cat-

Lindsay: -silently moves from co-director to director seat- YAY! –picks up megaphone- PLACES PEOPLE!-cats don't stare at her for saying people- AND...ACTION!

Rusty: See ya later Smudge!

Smudge: Don't say I didn't warn you!

-Rusty walks into woods, follows a "fox's tail", and is pounced on by Graypaw-

Rusty: RAWR!

Graypaw: HISS!

-they fight until Graypaw breaks a nail-

Graypaw: OW I BROKE A NAIL! I mean, uh, hi there kittypet! You fought well for a tame kitty!

Lindsay: -is cracking up laughing-

Rusty: -glares at Lindsay- What? oh yea. and I'll fight you again if I have to!-is trying to sound like a guy-

Graypaw: Btw, I'm Graypaw. I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior.-is licking paw-

Rusty: what the hell is a ThunderClan?!

Graypaw: -ignores- What's a kittypet like you doing in the woods? Don't you know it's like, dangerous here?

Rusty: If you're the most dangerous thing in the woods, I think I could kill you all.

Graypaw: Oh I'm SO not the most dangerous! If I were even half a warrior, I would like, scratch you up soo bad! Besides, it's not like you're from another Clan.

Rusty: Another Clan? How the hell many "Clans" are there?

Graypaw: You don't know? I'm from ThunderClan. Other Clans are like, stealing our, um...our...um...nail polish? No, that's not it. -scratches head- Umm...hair brushes? No...-keeps saying ridiculous things-

-by now everyone is cracking up laughing at the fact she can't remember her line-

Lindsay: -through her laughing and tears of joy- CUT! HA HA! JUST CUT!

Alexis: Well I was doing my like, best!

Jorden: Lets all go to bed and continue tomorrow!

J and L: Good night!

Alexis: good like, night!

Everyone Else: Good night!

-all go to trailers and go to sleep-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chappie was really long! well, what'd i tell ya? verrrrry odd. Well, the next chappie will b up soon! most likely by 2morrow since Tanfeather always bugs me 2 update! Byebye!


End file.
